Reading KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX
by magna ryunoid
Summary: After a boring day, the RWBY team and the JNPR team enjoy their rest watching a show of a parallel world of their lives ... Now they will see the life of a young man fighting against grimms and evil imaginings ... his name is Kurt Thomas and together with Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros are known as Kamen rider Den-O, Ikuze!(Sameuniverseasinthestoryof"TheCatandDetective)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to BlueBearHero21, for allowing me to do reading of his story "** **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX " it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-o and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Note to those who asked about permits ... I tell you that if I have** **BlueBearHero21** **'s permission to do this reading of that story ... so they would be so kind to give me Friendly and upbeat comments to improve this story ...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

[Hello team RWBY, team JNPR ... I hope they are having a good time] said Magna on the screen, has spent a week inviting both teams of hunters to see a series of another world called "the cat and the detective"

"Yep, some boring classes but how good we are on vacation," Yang said.

"That means we'll be watching TV most of the time," Weiss complained.

"Hey, at least it's better than not doing anything," Yang said. "Hey Magna, is there any new chapter in Blake's life as a detective?"

[Not yet, it's difficult to find a signal but I'll find it] said Magna

"Then what shall we do now?" Said Ruby

[If I can, I can show them another world to see.] Magna said

"Sounds good ... what is it this time?" Said Nora

[See for yourself] said Magna showing the title and a small introduction

"KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX?" Jaune said Reading this –" What happens if you were pulled into a world you don't recognize? A strange world where hunters and huntresses protect the weak, humans have animal's traits, a terrorist group called White Fang and black monsters known as Grimms. Would you freak out? Totally! But if you have 4 Imagins to fight alongside you and a belt to transform with, this is gonna be Awesome! ORE SANJOU?!"

"Huh, this looks interesting." Pyrrha commented.

"Oh it will be another series of superheroes!" Ruby encouraged - "Let's put the video right away, please!"

[Calm Ruby, that's what I'm doing ... prepare for what Ikuze will see!] Magna said as the screen turned black

The group watched as the screen showed the first thing that came out

 **In an alleyway, a boy around 18 years old standing 6'6 who has short blond hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, gold eyes, a long sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black indoor shoes and black Sage Handkerchief top worn on his shoulders his body was those of a basketball players his name is Ryan Smith a star player in his school and the pinnacle of perfection to all women who ever saw him.**

"Wow incredible impression of our protagonist" Yang said looking intently

"Must be somebody interesting," Weiss said.

"I do not think he's the protagonist," Ruby said.

"Why do you say Ruby?" Asked Pyrrha

"Well generally the protagonist of a series of superheroes is generally someone not poplar or strong or even good-looking" said Ruby

"If she has a point, I do not think he's the protagonist either," Jaune said as he is a fan of superhero comics

"Please, no doubt the protagonist, just look at it is perfect" said Weiss

"Too perfect to be the protagonist," said Nora joining Ruby and Jaune

"We better see what's next to see if it's true what they say" Blake argued by making everyone go back to the TV

 **He was walking peacefully when suddenly he hears a cry in the corner, when he looks, he sees 3 men or Thugs beating up a young man who was helpless and about to pass out.**

 **Ryan: Hey!**

 **The 3 thug's turns around and directly look at him.**

 **Thug 1: what you want?!**

 **Thug 2: Can't you see were busy here!**

 **Ryan approaches them with his hands on his pockets and glared at them.**

 **Ryan: All I see are a bunch of losers beating up a defenseless guy!**

"Is it enough to know that he is the protagonist?" Said Weiss

"We still maintain our argument although I admit that helping someone is a sign that makes a hero," said Ruby

"Yeah, hey, did anyone else notice that those three thugs look a little like Cardin and his team?" Yang said

The group stared and was she right, they looked slightly like them ...

"I guess so, because in the world there can always be people who look the same," Blake said.

"Please, I do not think anyone looks like me," Yang said - "Except my mother" thought of the last

 **Thug 3: why do you care huh?**

 **Ryan: Because he looks like he's about to pass out and I can't stand seeing someone getting hurt!**

 **Thug 3: well is his fault anyway! So back off fucker!**

"Language" Ruby said as a paper note appeared with a message from Magna - "Ruby already give up, so is the real world" I read it

"If sis, mature thus we speak the young people and adult of now" said Yang

"I'm mature and I do not need to say bad words" Ruby countered by crossing her arms childishly

"Crossing your arms like that does not help you," Yang said.

 **But Ryan didn't listen and still approach the thugs, then he stops in front of one of them.**

 **Ryan: ohh? Then care to explain what he did?**

 **Thug 2: This Fucked up bullshit just bump me while I'm drinking coke and mess up my jacket!**

 **The Boys was barely standing and yelled.**

 **Boy: THAT'S NOT TRUE THEY BUMP TO ME ON PURPOSE!**

 **Thug 1: Shut it!**

 ***PUNCH***

 **The Thug punch the boy hard in the cheek as he fell back against a wall.**

"That's not an excuse to hit someone," said Yang

"You hit someone when they accidentally spilled a soda on your hair," Blake said.

"He did it on purpose and they know it was Cardin to hit," said Yang

"But you exaggerated a lot by breaking his arm," Weiss said.

"It would have been better to have broken his legs," Nora said.

Ren sighed as he put his hand over his eyes.

 **Thug 3: so here is the thing Mr. Hero! You don't want to mess with us while we beat the crap out of this loser and maybe take some of his money too… you know replace the damage jacket?** **Right guys?**

 **Thug 3 said while smirking.**

 **Thug 2: hehehehehe… yup!**

 **Thug 1: That's right! So take a hike will you!**

 **As thug 3 looks at Ryan and gave him a glare while holding what seems to be a metal baseball bat and point it at him.**

 **Thug 3: So I suggest that you get the fuck outta here while you can before we change our mind and beat you up instead or after we beat him and take all this guy money then we beat you, how's that? *smirking***

 **Ryan put a finger on his chin and take a thinking pose**

 **Ryan: hhmmm….. Maybe I should leave and run…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAH!**

 ***THUD***

 **Suddenly Ryan kick Thug 3 in the Face HARD.**

"Sufficient proof that he is the protagonist?" Said Weiss

Jaune and Ruby started to hesitate but they still knew he was not

"I'll take that as a yes," said Weiss

 **Thug 2: Ahhh! You Fucker!**

 **Thug 1: The hell did you do?!**

 **Ryan: I kick him in the face. That's what I did!**

 **As Thug 3 was standing up he glared at the guy who kicked him, holding his face with a slight blood on his nose, the kick was like someone threw a brick to his face.**

 **Thug 3: so that's how it is huh… well? Get him!**

 **The two Thugs followed and surrounded Ryan.**

 **Both he and the 3 thugs did nothing, waiting for the one who'll act first. Then, Thug 2 charged towards Ryan, aiming for a punch to the face, but he easily side stepped out of the way and grabbed his face. He then slammed him on the Nearest Trash Can then slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.**

 **Thug 1: Y you! Imma Kill you!**

 **Thug 3: Wait you Idiot!**

 **Thug 1 tried to hit him, but Ryan stepped back, avoiding the attack. He then grab's Thug 1 outstretched arm and elbowed him in the gut. He then Elbow strike the guy's chest, sending him flying and crashing against the wall, knocked out.**

 **Thug 3: Sonovabitch! You're dead!**

 **Then Thug 3 grabbed His Metal Baseball bat and went to bash Ryan's head, but he ducked and swept his feet, making him fall to the floor. Ryan then elbowed him in the gut, picked him up by the leg, swung him around, and then threw him into a wall landing on the ground with a huge thud.**

 **Thug 3 was Knockout.**

 **Thug 3: Oooouucchh…**

 **Thug 2: zzZZzzz…..**

 **Thug 1: X_X**

 **The Boy who witness everything couldn't believe what he saw, a single guy took down 3 Men in less than 5 minutes it was like watching a superhero fighting a bunch of bad guys**

"And with that is enough proof that that is our protagonist" said Weiis - "They still deny it"

Jaune, Nora and Ruby looked at each other and then looked at Weiss

"We still support that he is not the protagonist" said Ruby

"Yes," Jaune said.

"Come on, they saw how he protected that boy from those thugs, that does not prove anything," said Weiss

"It shows that she is a good person but it is not enough to give her the title of protagonist" said Nora

"Are you sure?" Said Pyrrha

The three nodded ...

"Uff .. and I get a headache with this stupidity" said Weiss - "Look, they create whatever they want but I already assumed that he is the protagonist of this story so I'll keep watching what happens now"

"I hate to say this but ... I agree with the ice princess, she's right that he's the protagonist," said Yang

"Thank you Yang," Weiss said. "And stop calling me by that nickname," frowned.

"Nop" answered Yang

 **Ryan: hey you ok? Ryan approach the boy with his hand extending to help him up.**

 **Boy: h huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok**

 **He reaches out the hand to help him stand up**

 **Boy: Thanks! If you didn't come I might be beaten up to a pulp**

 **Ryan: no problem, just be careful next time if you're going in the alley again who knows what kind of other people are here aside from those thugs.**

 **Boy: yeah! I'll probably walk in the streets rather than the alley**

 **Ryan: Good. Well if you'll excuse me I might be late for my date**

 **Boy: Thanks for helping again!**

 **As Ryan took off with a two finger salute he made his way to a restaurant. Here he was greeted by a beautiful woman.**

 **Girl: so how was your day?**

 **As the woman caress his cheeks then wrap her arms around his neck.**

 **Ryan: I just save a guy from 3 Thugs.**

 **She giggled at her boyfriend answer.**

 **Girl: you always help other people who are in need to be saved.**

 **Ryan: you know full well that it's becoming a habit of mine**

 **Girl: that's is what I love about you**

 **Then their lips touches each other and savor the moment like it was their last time being together.**

 **Ryan Smith a man who helps people who is needed to be saved, an example of good moral among his classmates and schoolmates many believed that he will be the next president or an ambassador of peace among the world. (A/N seriously?)**

"A little exaggerated but certainly could bring peace" admitted Blake

Weiss gave a smile that could be read "I told them" to Jaune, Ruby and Nora who began to doubt that maybe they were wrong

 **A man who is worshiped by girls because of his good looks and charming personality, an idol among the men that surrounds him because of his good conduct, high grades and the star player of all sports club! Even he became the student council president**

 **Ryan Smith A Down to earth man.**

 **A loving Boyfriend.**

 **A faithful husband to be.**

 **A Great father to his future children or Children's.**

 **A perfect man indeed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Too bad that this guy isn't our Main Character for this Fanfiction.**

"Wait what ?!" Said Weiss as the majority except Jaune, Nora and Ruby were surprised

"We knew it," Nora said.

"Call him a mile away," Ruby said.

"Me too" said Jaune clashing the five with both girls-"But what is a fanfiction?" he ask

A note from Magna appeared

"A Fanfiction is a fiction story written by fans of a literary or dramatic work (whether it be film, novel, television show, video game, anime, etc ..) In these stories the characters, situations and environments described in "Fanfiction refers to both the set of all these stories and to one in particular, according to the context" read Blake - "I suppose the worlds Which we see are the creation of the people of his world "

Another paper appears ...

"Yep, a lot of people write stories about you like it would have happened if a fact happened originally does not happen or if they know characters from another world ... thanks to that is that they are born the new worlds that are watching" read Ren the message

"I suppose we are the inspiration of many of our fans in their world ... I wonder if they make cosplays of us" said Nora

"Possibly" said Blake - "Wait means our world is a TV show"

The others were surprised ...

"Well that surprised me," Yang said.

Another note appeared ...

"I'll explain later ... just look at the program and I'll tell you" read Ruby - "If I think it's the best we can do"

The others nodded and saw the series again

 **And if you are asking who's our lovable MC is well… it's this guy.**

 **Boy: Man, I wish I was strong as that guy! So I can depend myself and beat up these thugs instead!**

 **This guy or our MC name is Kurt Thomas, he Stands 6'2 a little smaller than that side character Ryan Smith, Kurt's age is 17 years old who has a short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes, he had very little in the way of his muscle frame (A/N: just think of Tsuna, Kurt's body is like that) he wears a white T shirt with a Smiley symbol in it. A Blue pants and a pair of Black Jordan sneakers**

"I do not know who that Tsuna is but I admit he looks cute," Yang said with a slight blush.

"Exem ... Weiss," Nora said.

The heiress looked at her where along with Jaune and Ruby they had the smile that said "I told you"

"Not a word" said Weiss annoyed

 **Kurt: yeah! When I'm stronger you three got nothing on me you hear?!**

 **Upon reflex Kurt kicks one of the fallen thugs, then he noticed that they were about to wake up from their beating… much to his surprised.**

 **Boy: Oh Crap Baskets what have I done… RUNNING AWAY!**

 **Then Kurt run as fast as he can away from the danger that was almost upon him.**

The screen changes as a song starts to play ...

"It looks like that also has an opening," Ren said.

"I hope it's as good as the other story," said Ruby excitedly.

 **Climax jump!**

 **...A song started to play, showing what seems to be a cave, inside it was the Denliner the train of time, then its headlights was turned on. The Train started to function as it descent out of a long tunnel…**

 **[Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete]  
Den-Liner drove through an opening in the canyon wall under Beacon Academy and drove across the bridge. We then see Den-O SF walk up to the Den-Bird in Den-Liner's engine before the scene changes to a Dormitory Room and a Rider Pass sitting on it before Kurt's hand reaches out to grab it.**

 **[Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho]  
Once he picks it up, He leaves his Dorm and staring off in one direction, he passes Port and Oobleck who were talking to each other in the hall, along with CFVY and CRDL.**

 **[Genkai mugen iza tobikome]  
The scene changes to Den-O SF hopping onto Den-Bird then inserted his Rider Pass and started up the bike causing some of Den-Liner's carts to disconnect from some of the main carts.**

 **[Climax Jump!]  
Den-O SF steered the train to the left allowing the train to Fly through the sky as the title appears.**

 **[Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!]  
KAMEN RIDER DEN-O...**

 **[Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!]  
...Remnants Climax!**

 **[Kanaetai yume ga aru nara]  
Kurt woken up in a Dark forest completely surprised as he looks around, then he saw many Red eyes from the Blackness stared at him, showing their white Beast teeth, making kurt Scared.**

 **[shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo! Catch the wave!]  
The Light can behind him as he turns around, the scene change showing RWBY and JNPR behind the light side of the forest with their weapons drawn, each was smiling at kurt, Yang grin at him as Kurt Smiled back at them.**

 **[mayoi sou na toki kanarazu]  
The scene changes to Chibi Momotaros with a Red Oni symbol Background doing his signature 'Ore Sanjou' pose. Then the scene changes to Chibi Urataros in a Blue Turtle Symbol Background doing a Thinking pose.**

 **[omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku]  
The Scene changes to Chibi Kintaros with a Yellow Bear Symbol Background doing a crossed arm pose then cracking his neck. Then the scene changes to Chibi Ryuutaros with a Purple Dragon Symbol Background doing a DJ pose while his right hand holding his headphone.**

 **[Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands]  
We see Kurt executing his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Sword Form helmet attach to his Flat Form face, completing his transformation into his Sword Form. Then Den-O SF executes his 'Ore Sanjou' pose before setting up his Full Charge sword.**

 **[Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen]  
We see Den-O Sword Form swinging his sword around using his charged-up blade killing attacking Beowolves and Imagins around.**

 **[unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride]  
We see Yang making happy expressions in the Classroom with Kurt's back behind her, before it changes to the Cafeteria with Ruby giggling with Kurt's back behind her. The scene changes to see Kurt's containing his laughter with Yang's back behind him, before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms, then the screen change into a 3-way split screen, showing Den-O's Axe, Gun and Rod Forms.**

 **[Dare yori takaku]  
The Scene Changes into the Hallway where M-Kurt was yelling at Ozpin and Glynda while Ruby was trying her best to pull M-Kurt away from the headmaster and professor, they pass U-Kurt who was Flirting with two girls, Weiss appeared and kick his leg as U-Kurt holding his pained leg and apologizing at Weiss who 'Hmmmp!' and leaves him as U-Kurt chases her.**

 **[kinou yori takaku]  
The Scene Change with Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren who were trying to wake up K-Kurt, who was sleeping on the floor without a care in the world. Then came Nora who was just skipping passes them and R-Kurt was Skipping behind her followed by Blake who casually walking while reading her Ninja of love. Then the scene changes to show kurt facepalming and Yang who just laugh and Patted him behind.**

 **[Climax Jump!]  
[Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!]  
[Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!]  
Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance. while Den-Liner leaves towards the sky.**

"Wow, that was ... I have no words to describe them" said Ruby

"I know ... it was amazing," Nora said. "You saw those chibi-looking monsters, they're so cute"

"And those armors that appeared were all ... ooh" said Ruby feeling a tremor under her legs

"Sis?" Said Yang worried

"I think I had a little accident," Ruby said with red cheeks.

The others turned red upon learning the meaning of it. After a few minutes Ruby had returned with a new change of underwear as the episode resumes

 **Chapter 1: The Loser and his Imagins…**

 **-INSIDE THE TRAIN -**

 **"Ore Sanjou!" was the sound of Kurt's phone while watching another episode of his favorite kamen rider show Kamen rider Den -O.**

 **Kurt was a big fan of this series since he can relate to the main character Ryutaro Nogami, a boy with intense bad luck, but that didn't stop him from saving the timeline against evil Imagins as well as evil kamen riders. Of course being a huge fan that he is. He wanted to buy all of the Den- O Merchandise such as the Den -O Driver/Belt itself but unfortunately all he could afford was a Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Sieg Plush toys who were in a chibi forms so it was much cuter in appearance and the den liner in keychain.**

"Oh they're cute stuffed," Ruby said. "I like them all"

"I admit the one who looks dragon is cute," Weiss said. "I wonder how they really look?"

A note appeared and was an image of the imagin in reality ...

"They look a little scary, especially red," Jaune said.

"For me they have a cool design," said Yang

 **Today he was going to visit his uncle on his work, ever since the death of both his parents in a car accident, only his uncle volunteered to be his guardian**

That made the group feel sympathetic towards Kurt but they were glad that their uncle was their tutor

 **Kurt: 'alright! It's time for Momotaros Climax!'**

 ***BEEP***

 **[ Attention to all Passengers we are now Arriving to the next station please make way for those who are dropping there. Attention to all Passengers we are now Arriving to the next station please make way for those who are dropping there.]**

 **Kurt: oh! Look like it's my stop, better watch this later**

 **As Kurt put his phone on his pocket he then exited the train station and went to the nearest building. This was MOSCORP Tower a colossal skyscraper that stands as headquarters for the industry. Inside holds many fancy rooms and facilities** **;** **its work areas, where loyal employees and even interns can concentrate on their research, its robotics lab department, cross- species facilities, homerooms, the Bio Lab and security areas. This is where his uncle works as a scientist in the Research Department for nearly 20 years.**

"*whistle* That corporation is bigger and more advanced than your corporation Weiss," Yang said.

"Please, the Schnee Corporation also has a robotic area," Weiss said.

"But apparently the MOSCORP employees are more loyal and possibly non-questionable business partners like the Schnee corporation," Blake said.

"I think we agreed not to talk about this again" said Weiss raising his eyebrow - "I'm curious about that bio lab, though"

"You only say it when you see that a corporation from another world looks better than yours," Nora said.

"Nora!" Scold Ren as the heiress had a tick in her eye

 **As Kurt entered the building he went straight to the attendants in the lobby. A woman in her 30's was sitting in the attendants table She has shoulder length hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back. She has sharp blue eyes. She wears a long sleeved white shirt with a black necktie, black long skirt and black high heels. This was Macy Morgan one of his uncle's closest friends.**

 **Attendant: Welcome to MOSCORP how can I help you?**

 **Kurt: hey miss Macy! *waving at the attendant***

 **Macy: Oh Kurt! How are you? It's been 11 years the last time I saw you**

 **Macy Greeted Kurt in a cheerful manner, Kurt sheepishly scratch the back of his head because of how beautiful the woman was in front of him.**

"I would also feel the same" Jaune admitted as a note appeared before them ...

"Really? ... look maybe what I say will be uncomfortable but to ... technically all the people in your world are completely attractive ... seriously when I saw the team RWBY, Pyrrha and Nora I was blushed by the beauty They have and do not talk that you Jaune and Ren look so handsome ... seriously when I saw their worlds made me feel envious of all the attractive people there and I am not the only one many people share the same idea ... you do not Will know how many admirers you has "read Yang -" Well thanks for the compliment "

"That's how the fame feels ... now I understand how you feel Pyrrha" said Ruby with a slight fear- "But I was surprised that people think I'm cute"

Another note appeared

"Rather adorable, you're like the younger sister that everyone wants to have," read Blake

"Thank you ... I suppose" said Ruby

 **Kurt: well just started, college is a little tough compared to hishschool but I'm getting the hang of it!**

"What is the university?" They all asked as another note appeared

"It's like their academy Beacon but instead of teaching them to fight against monsters ... they teach general knowledge of an area the person chooses ... for example I'm a university student who studies to be an art professor so they teach me everything in Relationship with teaching and drawing "leyo Pyrrha

"It must be very boring college then" said Yang as another note appeared

"Totally but it's fun sometimes" read Ren

"I guess our lives are more exciting than the person in Magna's world," Blake supposed.

 **Macy: oh college boy now huh? Getting the age where you want to have a girlfriend I see *she smiled***

 **Kurt suddenly blushes hard as smokes appeared out of his ears. Waving his hands in denial.**

 **Kurt: h- huh! Heck No! I came to C- College to study my c -course!**

 **Macy: hahaha relax! I was just kidding Silly**

 **Kurt: oh.. I mean hahahaha! Good one Miss Stacy**

 **Macy raised an Eyebrowed but keep his grin, clearly enjoying the teasing she's doing to her friend's nephew.**

"Act like Yang," Ruby murmured so that no one would hear but Blake because of her better hearing and could nod that if she looks like her

 **Macy: hhmmm… anyway you're here to visit your uncle peter?**

 **Kurt: yup! Where can I find him?**

 **Macy: he's in the Research Lab, go take the elevator and go to the 23rd floor that's where you can find your uncle.**

 **Kurt: Cool! Thanks miss Macy!**

 **Macy: no problem Kurt! You should visit again from time to time**

 **Kurt: I will!**

"I would like the secretaries of the Schnee Corporation to be like her ... give a warm welcome," admitted Weiss with a little envy

 **Our hero Kurt went to the elevator, as it opens a familiar face greeted him. He has blonde hair that looks gelled. He dons a Brown suit with a white shirt and a black necktie. This was Larry Bourne his uncle childhood and Bestfriend.**

 **Man: what floor Son?**

 **Kurt: Mister Bourne?**

 **Larry: yes? Do I know you?**

 **Kurt: it's me Sir Kurt Thomas, Peter's Nephew**

 **Larry: Kurt? Is that you? as in peter's Scardy nephew?**

 **Kurt: yeah….**

 **Kurt look dejected as Larry mentioned the word "Scardy", the CEO of Moscorp didn't even realized what he said.**

 **Larry: My Goodness you grown up looking like a real man hahahaha! Look how tall you are now!**

 **Kurt: Thank you sir Kurt entered the elevator with the CEO of OSCORP Larry Bourne, he notice the Plastic bag he was carrying.**

 **Larry: you're here to visit your uncle?**

 **Kurt: yeah, He texted me to come here, I think he want to show me something that was cool or in his term "badass".**

"Ooh, I hope it's something exciting" said Nora rubbing her hands

 **Larry: hahaha typical peter, he was always like that when he was a kid**

 **Kurt: hehehe yeah he acts way more childish than I am**

 **Larry: indeed**

 **"** Like our father," Ruby said.

"True, Dad sometimes cures children sometimes ... as well as Uncle Qrow when he's drunk," Yang said with a laugh.

Ruby gave a little laugh as it was true

 **As much as Kurt doesn't want to invade Larry Bournes privacy, he just couldn't control himself from asking the CEO about the plastic bag he was carrying, curse his Curiosity.**

 **Kurt: Mr. Bourne, I can't help but noticed um… what with the plastic bag?**

 **Larry: hhmm? Oh this!**

 **Larry pick up something that was inside the plastic bag and showed it to him. Kurt's eye widen when he saw that inside the plastic bag was the Den- O Belt the replica of the driver in the Kamen rider Den- O series, The said belt had a red, blue, yellow, and purple next to a circle that had a T with a tip pointing to the right.**

 **Kurt: 'the Den- O belt?!'**

"Fanboy mode activated" mocked Yang winning a few laughs from the group

"It brings me back when I acted like this when I saw a toy in my favorite series," Jaune said with a smile.

"The same," said Ruby

 **Larry: yup! My son wouldn't stop bugging me! I tell you that boy of mine really was desperate just to let me buy this Kamen rider kiva belt thingy….**

 **Kurt was focusing on the belt until he heard something that wasn't right from Larry.**

 **Kurt: wait….. Kamen rider kiva belt?**

 **Larry: yes! This is the Belt that masked superhero kiva used, right?**

"Nop," said Yang. "You were wrong, sir, I suppose there's something else in common with Dad ... I remember that he made a mistake in Ruby's gift once but she finally liked it anyway so her birthday was not Ruin "

"What did he give her?" Said Ren

"A toy replica of a hunter's weapon," Yang said.

"Rightly so" agreed on everything

 **Kurt: errr…. Hate to burse you bubble Mr. Bourne but that's the Kamen Rider Den O belt….. That's not the belt Kiva use…**

 **Larry just stared at Kurt, then look at the wrong toy he brought.**

 **Larry: … well I'll be damned. Hahahahha I brought the wrong one!**

 **Kurt sweat dropped at Larry Bourne reaction, truth be told he was expecting him to be angry not like this or not like he was expecting to buy the wrong toy**

"If I thought he was angry, he seems to take things normally," Jaune said. "My father gets angry when I buy the wrong gift once ... but Mr. Bourne takes it differently"

 **Kurt: you ok Mr. Bourne?**

 **Larry: yes I'm perfectly fine Kurt no worries! Thou… I don't know what am I supposed to do with this thing**

 **As he was checking the box, Larry doesn't even know what to do with the wrong toy that he brought for his son, should he throw it? Or donate it at a kid's orphanage? He looks at Kurt to ask for some advice then he noticed that he was staring at the toy too but with a star in his eyes. Larry smirk at this.**

 **Larry: say Kurt, you're very knowledgeable at this belt right and series, right? Are you a fan?**

 **Kurt: huh? Oh yes sir! See it's because it's my favorite kamen rider series of all time!**

 **Larry: I see….. *he smiled* well then why don't you have it!**

 **Kurt: what?**

 **Larry: since it's your favorite TV show! I'm giving it to you!**

 **Kurt: seriously Mr. Bourne?!**

 **Larry: yes! Consider it as a Welcoming Back gift from me!**

 **He places a hand in Kurt's shoulder as Larry gave him the Den O Belt, Kurt shyly grabs in and stared at like for a minute, giving a blissful smile.**

 **Kurt: W- Wow! Thank you, Mr. Bourne!**

"It looks like Kurt's luck is getting better," Yang said with a smile.

"I would like something like that to happen to me ..." Ruby said.

"Same thing but instead of a toy they were pancakes," Nora said.

"I'll make some pancakes for you later, Nora," Ren said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Ren," Nora said with a smile, giving her a hug to him.

 ***ding***

 **[ 23rd Floor**

 **] Kurt: it's my floor! Well thank you for the gift Mr. Bourne!**

 **Larry: no problem! Say hi to your uncle for me, alright Kurt.**

 **Kurt: will do sir, bye.**

 **As Kurt exited the elevator, he puts the box of the Den -o belt inside his Bag pack along with his Taros plush dolls, then he proceeds to the research lab. Whe he arrived he took noticed of a man in a lab coat, he dark brown Messy hair and brown eyes with some stubble around his chin, this was Kurt's uncle Peter Thomas.**

"He looks like Professor Oobleck," Jaune said.

"I bet he drinks a lot of coffee too," Yang said.

"I do not think he drinks as much as the professor," Blake said.

"But I'm sure he has a thermos with some kind of coffee somewhere," said Yang

 **As Peter was working on some kind of Giant Cannon type device with some other people. Kurt tap the window two times for the scientist to notice him. And once it did the man beamed a huge grin on his face and went outside the door.**

 **Peter: were you waiting long?**

 **Kurt: nah uncle peter I just arrived here he smiled at his uncle.**

 **Peter: oohh hahaha**

 **Kurt: I talk with Mr. Bourne in the elevator, he said hi**

 **Peter shook his head but keep on smiling.**

 **Peter: ohh that best friend of mine… he should just come here and tell it to my face.**

 **Kurt: you know that Mr. Bourne is busy running this place, uncle.**

 **Peter: true true… he is such a workaholic ever since.**

 **Kurt: so, what are you working on?**

 **As Kurt look at the device inside.**

 **Peter: that thing *he points at the device through the window* that's one of MOSCORP new project that will take the world by storm!**

 **Kurt: so what is it uncle? *looking at the device***

 **Peter: a Dimension Warp Device!**

"What?!" Shouted Weiss and Blake surprised

"Why did you react that way, Weiss?" Ruby asked

"Same for you, Blake," Yang said.

"Because we should not react, they do not know what that man just invented," said Weiss

"It's important," Yang said.

"Mr. Peter created a portal to travel to another world," Blake said.

"That's a revolutionary invention, scientists from the Schnee corporation would take years to create something like this," said Weiss

"Jealous Weiss-cream" mocked Yang

"It's not just that I was surprised by this," Weiss said, folding her arms.

 **Kurt: a dimension what? this time looking at his uncle.**

 **Peter: Dimension Warp Device, a machine that can open a door or portal to another dimension aside from ours, prof. Ben Richards first discover it 13 years ago, and he creates a prototype of it, then after years of attempt, he finally did it and open a portal to another world.**

 **Kurt: a p- portal to another world?**

 **Kurt's eyes widen and look at his uncle.**

 **Peter: yup! Mr. Richards was astonished after seeing that world! He wanted to check it out and went inside but after 3 years of his journey there, he decided to destroy the machine….**

"Why would I do that? Why destroy an invention that could change the world?" Said Weiss

"Maybe you saw something you should not see," Blake said.

"Like what? Maybe I look at a dimensional being just out of the shower with the towel open showing something private," Nora said.

"It must be worse than that," said Yang, feeling chills as he remembered seeing Professor Port in the showers when she tried to spy on the boys that time

 **Kurt: what happen uncle? What he did saw there?**

 **Peter: what he sees in that world was….. terrifying, he saw some ordinary humans and other beings of humans with animal traits such as bunny ears, skins of strips black and white like a zebra and animal tails like monkeys or wolfs.**

"Are you talking about our world?" I asked Jaune

"Possibly," said Ren

 **Kurt's eyes were widened after hearing his uncle explanation of that world**

 **Peter: other than that he also witness some strange creatures, evil creatures with skin of pitch black and skulls sticking out of this creatures body… if I remember it correctly the people in that world called it "the creatures of Grimm"…**

"Yeah, it's definitely our world he's talking about," Yang said.

 **Kurt: *Gulp* y- you mean like in the F- Fairy tales?**

 **Peter: yeah, so Mr. Richards Close the portal and destroyed the machine to insure our safety… but after Larry manage to discover his Diary and the blue prints of the Machine, he wanted to see the world itself too, so we in the research department are task to continue it after Mr. Richards's death of course. And thus the continuation of his project which we called "Project: Remnant"**

 **Kurt: Project: Remnant?**

 **Peter: yup Remnant, which Mr. Richards call it is the named of the world he visited, so we decided to name this project "project: Remnant" and also as a symbol for Mr. Ben Richards hard work. It's a pretty cool name huh?**

"Yeah, it sounds cool," Ruby said.

"I wonder how the people of our world will react to this?" Said Ren

"It's probably a bad thing because if the people of Kurt's world visit our world it can cause a war between both worlds," said Blake

"Are not you exaggerating a little?" Yang asked

"Maybe, but you know how people reactionary if people know that there are other worlds that can be worse than others," Blake said.

"She has a point ... it is not known that things can happen and maybe Mr. Richard did the right thing to destroy the project" said Pyrrha

 **Kurt: Nice…..**

 **Peter: well enough about the D.W.D! let's talk about your first day at your school?**

 **Kurt eyes landed on the floor**

 **Kurt: aside from almost getting beat up by 3 thugs, everything was ok…**

 **Peter: yikes bad day already?**

 **Kurt: yeah you could say that…**

 **Peter place his hand on kurt's shoulders and stared at him in the eye.**

 **Peter: Kurt, I promised myself that I will take care of you on your parents grave, and I intend to keep that promised, why? It was when I was little, big Brother, your father had taken care of me too, he supported me in my studies until I graduated, now is the time for me to return the favor and do the same for you, alright?**

 **Kurt smiled at him.**

The group also smiled for the good heart of Kurt's uncle

 **Kurt: thanks uncle peter…**

 **Peter nodded and let go of his shoulders.**

 **Peter: well….. Anyway, I got a present for you!**

 **Peter went to his desk and grab something, it was a plastic bag.**

 **Kurt: what's with the bag?**

 **Peter: open it! *with a huge smile***

 **Kurt opens the plastic bag and his eyes were wide open and squeal like a fan girl, what he saw inside the plastic bag was another Den- O merchandise but instead of the belt, this time it was the DenGasher, Den- O's primary weapon, it is composed of four separate parts that, when not in use are attached to the Den -O Belt.**

"Even if it's a toy I want to know what it does" Ruby said with a glitter in her eyes

Another note appeared ...

"DenGasher is a weapon that can be armed and disarmed in four different weapons ... they are the sword mode, rod mode, ax mode and gun mode" read Weiss

"Four mode?! It's more than our weapons do!" Ruby chirped, beginning to vent of emotion.

"Ruby breathes, you're getting so excited," Yang said.

"I'm sorry it's just that I want to know how the real DenGasher works when I listen to his ways," Ruby said.

 **Kurt: Sweet!~**

 **Peter: hahahaha knew you like it!**

 **Kurt suddenly put his backpack down and open it to grab the Den- O belt, ripping the box open he immediately grab the Driver/Belt and wear it around his waist then rip open another box which is the DenGasher, grabbing the parts and place it in each side of the belt. And Kurt holding the pass in his right hand and doing various poses like he was transforming.**

"That tells me the times that Ruby to the poses of her favorite heroes" went Yang

Ruby blushed with embarrassment

 **Kurt: aaahhhh… this is the best day ever!**

 **Peter blinked at the belt.**

 **Peter: where you get the belt? Did you buy it?**

 **Kurt: Mr. Bourne give it to me. Well, he was supposed to give it to his son but this isn't what his son wants so he just gave it to me as a welcoming back present**

 **Peter: I see… 'Larry you should really ask for some help when buying stuff, it's becoming a habit of yours and I don't like it one bit' *he sweatdropped at his best friend antics***

"It's not his first time to get into his son's gift," Weiss said. "I do not want to insult him, but he's very stupid."

"At least he donates those toys to the kids," Nora said.

"A noble cause at the end," Blake said with a slight smile.

 **A scientist tap Peters shoulder from behind**

 **Scientist: Professor Thomas, all scientist of the research department is having a meeting and we need you there.**

 **Peter: ok, ill catch up with you**

 **The Scientist nodded and walks away.**

 **Peter: ok Kurt, I'll be in a meeting why don't you stay in my office and let's grab something to eat later sound good?**

 **Kurt: sure Uncle**

 **Peter: Good**

 **As peter leaves and went to the meeting, Kurt just stared at the Dimension Warp Device once more. And thought about what his uncle said, new place, strange people, evil creatures.**

 **Kurt: a new world huh? Sound pretty cool…**

 ***Crash***

 **Kurt: Huh?**

 **As he was about to leave, he suddenly heard a crash sound and notice a man in his 60's not in a lab coat but was wearing a brown worn out long coat and a brown fedora hat, the features of the figure was his hair were all black with white on his sidelines and a goatee, he just entered in the fire exit and immediately the stranger was busy doing something in the machine and looks like he was sweating hard.**

"Very suspicious," Nora said.

"Something I do not like about that man, I do," Blake said.

"I have the same feeling," Ren said.

 **Kurt wanted to call the security then he remembered the side character Ryan smith who saves him against 3 thugs, as impulse he quietly entered the room silently with his backpack and the belt still around his waist. As he comes closer he looks at what the strangers and what it was doing on the contraption.**

"Although I admire that he wants to stop the bad guy, it was better to call the police," said Pyrrha

 **Kurt: 'what is he doing?'**

 **The Stranger then noticed another presence in the room,he quickly grab something inside his coat, it was a miniature size the Dimension Warp Device in gun form and pointed at Kurt who was hiding, Kurt in panic stood and the man suddenly fired the device, Kurt's eyes widen as he realized what was about to happen to him, as the blast touch him a spiral dimension suck Kurt inside it.**

"That's no good," Ren said as the others looked in amazement and concern.

 **Kurt: 'what the heeee ***

 **As the spiral suck Kurt completely along with him was his things, The stranger walks where Kurt vanished.**

 **Stranger: I'm sorry but no one must know that I was here…..*he then look at his gun* I just hope who ever I send can help that world *he noticed the boxes outside the room* hhmm…. Looks like it will.**

"What are eh talking about?" Said Weiss.

"I have no idea," Yang said, shrugging his shoulders.

The group looked confused of what the stranger said

 **-INSIDE THE PORTAL-**

 **Kurt who was barely conscious noticed he was somewhat floating and looks around but all he sees was black as in absolute darkness and his Taros Plush toys who were also floating separately to each other's, then he noticed a light as he reaches it with his right hand, the light grew brighter then faded in darkness as Kurt finally becomes unconscious**

 **-UNKNOWN FOREST -**

 **4 little figures were standing side by side and looking worriedly at the unconscious Kurt.**

"Who are they?" Said Nora - "I know, maybe Kurt's toys came alive and they try to help him!"

"Nora, that's the dumbest thing you could have said, it's impossible for toys to come to life," said Weiss

"But it may be possible, maybe the portal did something on them when they left," said Jaune

"I knew you would not leave me, intrepid leader" Nora smiled

 **?: ya guys think he'll wake up?**

 **?: I don't know senpai, but he is breathing.**

 **?: guess yer right, what ya think bear?**

 **?: zzZZZzzzz….**

 ***SMACK***

 **?: h huh? What? Who?**

 **?: I said what do ya think? He'll wake up or not?!**

 **?: I don't know. ?: of course ya don't, ya stupid Bear… *he facepalmed***

 **?: ne ne ne~ what if we poke him with this stick?**

 **?: the heck ya doing brat?! Throw that pointy thing out of here!**

 **?: geez I was only trying to help! Baka Momotaros!**

"Momotaros? Just like ..." Yang said

"The name of one of Kurt's cuddly toys that are based on the TV series he sees," Ruby said.

"Ha! I knew it, I was right!" Screamed Nora, raising her hands.

"But how is it possible?" Said Weiss

Another note appeared

"It will be explained later in the story" Ruby read the note

 **Momotaros who was red from head to toe with red body armor that had black markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. His shoulder pads had spikes on them and his face looked like that of an oni with silver teeth, black eyes, and long red horns on his head.**

"He looks like a demon," Jaune said.

"Maybe" oni "means demon in the world that lives Kurt" said Pyrrha

"It can be," Ren said.

 **Momotaros: Shut it ya Stupid snot nosed Brat!**

 **?: Say Turtle, where are we anyway?**

 **Urataros was donned mostly in bright blue armor that looked more like carapace in some spots. On each of his shoulders was a single hexagonal gray plate. His face seemed close to what someone would expect to see on a turtle. His eyes were a bright orange which caught attention whenever someone would glance at his face.**

"I like turtles, they're so cute," Ruby said.

"I do not know why, but the way he speaks reminds me to Neptune," Weiss said, putting her hand on her chin.

 **Urataros: I don't know kin-chan but it is very likely where in a forest or a strange forest perhaps?**

 **Kintaros had a bulky body and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. His head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes. He also pair of legs that looked just as muscular with boots. He was colored mostly gold with the helmet being black.**

"I like the design, it looks strong," Yang said.

 **Kintaros: hhmm.**

 **Momotaros: and let's not forget about that Freaking moon. *he pointed it with his finger***

 **Urataros: ahh yes that is a very strange moon inde WWWOOOHH! RYUUTA CHAN! DON'T POKE HIM WITH THAT DANGERSOUS STICK!**

 **And Finally, there was Ryutaros. He looked like he had a large purple trench coat on which had black designs on it. He was wearing white gloves, purple pants, and purple boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was purple and very dragon like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of purple hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones**

"Oh he's so cute and adorable," Weiss said with a smile and clasping her hands together.

"Weiss is scaring me how she react," Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Same thing," Yang whispered.

 **Ryuutaros: ehhh~~ but it's taking so long! *he continues to poke Kurt's cheek***

 **Momotaros: Didn't I said to throw that stick away, ya stupid Brat!**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka Momotaros! Make ME!**

 ***SMACK***

 **Ryuutaros: Fine. *as he throws it away***

 **Kurt: uuggghh….**

 **Kintaros: Everyone! he's waking up!**

 **Kurt raised his heads and sat up.**

 **Kurt: oh, Man… my head feels like it's going to split….**

 **He took noticed of his surroundings, he was in a forest and seems far away from the city.**

 **Kurt: how did I get in the forest?**

 **Momotaros: Beat's me all we know we were transported here with ya.**

 **Kurt turn his head at the one who spoked and this made him jaw drooped.**

 **Momotaros: yo! wazzup? *doing a two Finger salute***

 **Urataros: How are you Kurt- chan?**

 **Kintaros: Greetings, Kurt -Dono *he bowed***

 **Ryuutaros: Heya! Kurty! *giving him a peace signs***

 **Kurt who was still looking at the 4 Imagins he knows very well**

 **Momotaros he looks like a red Oni and his appearance was also influenced by the legend of Momotaro.** **He has a hot blooded, arrogant, and comedic Personality.**

"It sounds like someone with us," Weiss said, looking at Yang.

"What are you looking at me for?" Yang said

"Nothing but I wonder about that legend that has almost the same name?" Said Weiss as a sheet of paper appeared

"Momotaros is based on the legend of Momotarou, a boy who was born into a giant peach and was taken care of by a couple of ancestors." Momotarou left his parents to fight against one On the way, Momotarō met and befriended a talking dog, monkey and pheasant, who agreed to help him in his quest. On the island, Momotarō and His animal friends penetrated the fortress demons and defeated the band of demons to ō and his new friends returned home with the demons looted the treasure and the demon boss as ō and his family lived comfortably from then on " Read Blake with interest

"A child born into a peach? How strange," said Yang

"Although interesting the legend that bases that imagin" said Pyrrha

 **Urataros is a Casanova Imagin with a very convincing personality he has a turtle like in appearance.**

"If it sounds like Neptune," Weiss said with a sigh.

"Here he says that Urataros is based on the legend of Urashima Taro. A fisherman who saves a turtle and is rewarded with a visit to the Palace of the Dragon god (or Ryūgū-jō), at the bottom of the sea where the turtle that saved She becomes a beautiful princess. She remains there for three days, but finally wishes to return to her home to visit her dying princess gives him a mysterious box, telling her that he should never open , Urashima Tarō nothing about the turtle, Leaving the they arrived home they had all everyone if they have heard of the Urashima family or Urashima Tarō.Urashima Tarō is said to have died 300 years the fisherman sits under a tree and Urashima turns into an old man, from the box comes a voice: "I told you that you should never open the box," said Blake.

"It sounds like a sad story," Ruby said.

 **Kintaros has a Sumo Wrestler like personality and he also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) he looked like a Yellow bear**

"If in fact he looks like a bear," Jaune said.

"He is based on Kintaro's legend, an indefatigable, chubby, healthy boy dressed only with a bib on which the Chinese" gold "ideogram was written. His only other possession is an ax (Chinese symbol of thunder). He is authoritarian with the other children, but as in most versions of the legend there are simply no other children in the forest, his main friends are the animals of the Kintoki and Ashigara mountains. He has an enormous strength, able to reduce the rocks In crumbs, plucking the trees from the earth and manipulating their branches like simple animal friends serve as messengers and means of legends say that he learned to speak to tell of the adventures he had with demons and monsters, Of sumo with bears or the aid that it contributed to the loggers "said Blake

"Damn, that if it is somebody strong ... I wonder if Kintaros shares its same force" said Yang

"It may be a yes," said Ren

 **And Finally Ryuutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals. He also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his flashy fighting style. His personality is one of a fun loving dancer/disc jockey but is reckless.** **He looks like a purple Dragon**

"I told them that you can start the fight with the break dance," said Yang

"We talked at the last team meeting that we will not do this," said Ruby

"And what about the legend that he is based on?" Said Weiss as Blake looked at the sheet of paper

"According to it says is based on Taro the dragon boy who lives in a village very poor in the mountains, lives" with his has the strength of a hundred men and defeats to all that it defies.

When her mother was pregnant, she ate the forbidden fish and became a dragon, and has been absent from the village since he was born. Taro wants to meet his mother and intends to go on his quest. On his way he meets the "Black Demon" who is the caretaker of the mountains and has kidnapped the small Aya and the people who lived in fear of the devil and his pestilence. In a horse that travels great distances in minutes continues its Adventure, until he finally finds his mother.

Taro's desire is that his people have water to stop them from starving, the child's mother, taking advantage of her strength, breaks the prey, but dies. The small tears of pain wet the dragon's body and make it return to its human form and to life, "said Blake

"I like that legend," Ruby said.

"Actually Kurt's world is interesting especially his legends," said Weiss

 **Everything in Kurt's mind was processing the things he is seeing right now, all he could think of was the Four taros in the series was alive and talking in front of him, but also he was asking himself some question too like…**

 **1\. How the heck did he end up in a forest?**

 **2\. Were these taros the same ones in the series?**

 **3\. Taros instead of them being tall they were…. (A/N how should I put these…) These Taros were in their Chibi Appearance, yes not in a humanly height in the series but in a baby height in other words: Chibi**

 **His head was going bananas but after deliberating everything his mind can process, there was only solution to it all, he knows he mustn't do it but looking at the situation right now he thinks that it was the perfect solution.**

 **Kurt: KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

"I would have screamed if that had happened to me," Jaune said.

"It must be a huge surprise of what just happened" Nora said - "And his reaction is funny"

 **Momotaros & Urataros: EHH?!**

 **Kintaors: hhmm?!**

 **Ryuutaros: AAHHH! Stop yelling! It hurt my ears! *as he covers both of his ears using his headphone***

 **Our MC then started to run, getting away from the four little cute critters/Imagins, this day much to his regret was the day he will probably remember because he let out the most feminine scream he had ever made while running away from the said 4 Imagins.** **This make the Taros to notice him.**

"Sounds like Jaune," Nora said.

"I do not scream like a girl,!" Jaune said.

"Yes, If you do," they all said.

Jaune crouched in a corner as if circling on the ground - "Aww…My friends are very bad," I mutter.

Pyrrha patted him on the back to comfort him.

 **Momotaros: O -OI! COME BACK HERE!**

 **Kurt: KYAAAAHHHHH! *still running***

 **Momotaros: After him ya Idiots!**

 **In cue, the four taros started to run after him but since Kurt as a child was a running veteran because of bullies who constantly taking his lunch money was much faster than the 4, well it was also because of their little legs that they can't catch up to him.**

"It's really fast running," Yang said. "It's funny how these imaginations run, it's like watching a fat man try to catch a cookie," he laughed.

"Cookie, where?" Said Ruby

"There is no cookie," Wiess said.

"Aww," Ruby said as suddenly a cookie jar appears along with a note - "A gift to you, dear Magna" she smiled and pulled out the cookies and began to eat them - "Thank you, Magna"

 **Kurt: good! *pant* *pant* I think I'm losing them!**

 **Ryuutaros: ne! ne! ne!~ why are you running? are we playing a game?**

 **Kurt looked at his left side just to find ryuutaros already catching up to him or was already beside him.**

 **Kurt: What the?!**

 **Ryuutaros: so, what are we playing anyway? Cops and Robbers? *GASP* are you the Robber because you are running and were the Cops because were running after you? So does that mean I can capture you now? Is that it? Then are we going to put you to jail or something? Or are we going to play again with a different Robber? OH OH OH! Can I be the Robber this time?! And you guys can be the cops!**

"Aww," Weiss said, how nice he was to act - "He's so adorable"

"Yes" Pyrrha agreement

"It reminds me of Ruby when I was little," Yang said.

"Hey!" Said Ruby, she did not act so childish

 **Kurt: 'man he talks a lot' *he sweatdroped***

 **Momotaros: OI brat! What are ya waiting for catch him!**

 **Ryuutaros: don't tell me what to do! Baka Momotaros!**

 **Momotaros: Imma Smack you in the head if you don't catch him!**

 **Ryuutaros: MUUH! *he pouted* Turtle Chan! Baka momotaros bullying me!**

"If you idiot, do not bother poor Ryutaros," said Weiss, defending him.

"I've never seen Weiss so protective of a TV character ... I'm scared," Ruby said.

"Yep" they all said since it was rare that Weiss acted like this

 **Urataros: I'll talk to senpai about not smacking you later, but please capture him Ryuuta!**

 **Ryuutaros: OK! *he jumps at Kurt***

 **Kurt: Waahh!**

 **Then Ryuutaros tries to tackle Kurt. Keyword: "TRIES" but due to Ryuutaros body being a chibi all he could do was tug and grab his left arm and clinging to it.** **Much to the dismay of a certain red Chibi.**

The young hunters and huntress laughed as it was fun, Weiss was smiling at how nice Ryutaros was and how he caught Kurt

 **Momotaros: the heck are ya doing?!**

 **Ryuutaros: I'm trying! But his too strong! I can't tackle him hard enough, all I can do is hold on to his arm and maybe slow down his running!**

 **Kurt: nope, I can still run fast because you so little and light that you can't put me or slow me down.**

 **Ryuutaros just look at Kurt with stars in his eyes for some reason then shifted his look at his brothers.**

 **Ryuutaros: I'm so sorry that I'm light and not heavy! *smiling***

 **Momotaros: the fuck are ya smiling then?!**

 **Kintaros appeared in the middle of the two other chibis.**

 **Kintaros: Peach! Turtle! I have created a plan to catch Kurt Dono!**

 **Both of them glared at Kintaros**

 **Momotaros & Urataros: DON'T CALL ME THAT BEAR!/KIN- CHAN!**

"* Laugh * These guys kill me with laughter" laughed Yang as the group continued laughing

"They should be the comic relief in the series," Blake said with a smile.

"Oh man, I love this show," Jaune said.

 **Kintaros: Forgive me, but just listen to my plan first**

 **Momotaros: all right what's your plan bear?**

 **Kintaros: I want you to throw me as hard as you can just in front of him, then I can palm strike him hard enough to stop him running**

"It sounds like a good plan since Kintaros is strong enough to stop him," said Weiss

"But the plan would certainly fail somehow," Yang said.

 **Urataros: it makes sense senpai! For some reason… but Kin -chan may do it!**

 **Momotaros just stared at Kintaros and Urataros, since he can't think of a plan himself, he just went with it. Momotaros: Alright Bear! I like your plan, get ready!**

 **Kintaros: I am always ready Momonga!**

 **Momotaros: DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!**

The group laughed again as Momotaros is easy to make him angry

 **Momotaros and Urataros then grab kintaros shoulders and legs.**

 **Kurt: what are they doing?**

 **Ryuutaros: I don't know? I think they're going to throw Kuma- Chan *who was still clinging***

 **Kurt: WHAT?!**

 **Momotaros: on three! One! Two!**

 **Urataros: Three!**

 **They both throw Kintaros as hard as they can towards Kurt.**

 **Kintaros: my strength will make you cry! *as he was flying towards Kurt***

 **Kurt: oh Crap Baskets…**

 **Kintaros then landed safely just some millimeters in front of Kurt as he poses in a sumo wrestler way.**

"That will be painful for Kurt," Yang said.

 **Kintaros: stop running or I shall use force kurt -dono!**

 **Momotaros: YEAH! Ya go Bear! Palm strike him! But not hard enough!**

 **Urataros: Nice one, Kin- chan!**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah Kuma- chan Attack him! Just don't attack me too!**

 **Kurt: oh man! Oh man! *he panics but still running***

 **Kintaros: I'm sorry for doing this Kurt -dono!**

 **Kintaros position himself as he pulls back his right arm for a strike and bend both his knees**

 **Kintaros: prepare for my… zzzZZZZzzzzzz….**

 **Kurt: the heck?!**

 **Momotaros: 'SERIOUSLY?!'**

 **Urataros: 'Kin chan!'**

 **Ryuutaros: 'Baka Kuma- Chan!'**

 **Just as Kintaros suddenly falls asleep a dead silence came and everyone stop running and instead look at the sleeping and load snoring yellow little imagin.**

The group was silent as Kintaros fell asleep ...

"Really?" Said Weiss as the others began to laugh

"I knew the plan would fail," Yang said with laughter.

 **Kurt: right, in the series, he always does this?**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah... Except maybe if we were battling, he might be fully awake.**

 **Then came the other two who also stop running and goes beside Kurt and Ryuutaros.**

 **Urataros: He really is a heavy sleeper if you ask me…**

 **Momotaros: well I was going to smack his head but it did make ya stop running so I'll let it slide**

 **Kurt: yeah, I'm just tired of running now… *he falls on the ground in a sitting position* so where am I anyway?**

 **-INSIDE THE DEEP UNKNOWN FOREST-**

 **Kurt: another world huh…**

 **Urataros: yes, as you can see *he pointed out the moon* our moon was never like that.**

 **Indeed, the moon in this world was shattered by the side.**

"Then how does your moon look?" Said Nora

"Maybe it's not destroyed like ours," Ren said.

"I guess it's true," Nora said.

 **Kurt: huh… so that man holding a gun wasn't an actual gun but was a mini dimension thingy?**

 **Urataros: a Mini Dimension Warp Device in some sort of gun form. Yes.**

 **Momotaros: and that's why we were transported here in this world.**

 **Kurt: wait, you mean you guys were with me when I was transported here?**

 **Taros (except for Kintaros): Yes**

 **Kurt: but I never—**

 **Momotaros: we were your plush toys Kurt! What did ya think? we were born from here?**

 **Kurt: WHAT?! How? I mean how can you guys be alive?!**

"It's a good question we want to know too," said Blake

 **Momotaros: ok, that kinda hurt... but Turtle, if ya please.**

 **Urataros: allow me to explain *as he put on his glasses* you see, when we were floating inside the portal, for some reason the energy living there went inside of our bodies and slowly giving us life thus making us real.**

"It does not make sense but it's the closest answer," Weiss said.

 **Ryuutaros: Like Pinocchio! I got no strings to hold me down!~**

 **AS Ryuutaros was singing, Kurt was in disbelief that his plush toys came to life and now talking to him, part of his body was screaming that he has his own Imagins just like in the series, he smiles at that, looking at Momotaros who was scolding the hyperactive Ryuutaros, then there was Urataros who was breaking the two before some bad happens and Kintaros who was sleeping on top of his head. But another part of him was worried, how will he get back to his original world? Kurt was sure that his uncle must be really worried by now.**

That made the group feel bad, they would feel the same way if they were sent to another world with their loved ones worrying about them ...

"I'm sure Kurt's uncle would find a way to get him back," Ruby said.

"Yes, the same I think," said Yang

 **This makes him sad, he was in a unknown world, if he recall correctly, he's uncle called it remnant, all he got was his things and the taros, then he noticed something.**

 **Kurt: wait a minute, where Sieg?**

 **The 3 taros look at him.**

"Right, Kurt had five stuffed of those imagin ... where was the one that was completely white and looked like a chicken?" Yang said

"I think it was based on a swan," Weiss said.

"I looked more like chicken," Yang said.

 **Urataros: well…. Ehhhh… he's.. umm…. senpai?**

 **Momotaros: what turtleneck is saying…**

 **Urataros: SENPAI!**

 **Ryuutaros: Hahahahahahaha~**

 **Urataros: Ryuuta Chan it's not funny!**

 **Momotaros: ….what Turtle saying is that when we got here, he's nowhere to be seen, it's like he went to a different place or something.**

 **Kurt: so basically, he's lost within this world?**

 **Momotaros: yup! Chicken wing bastard probably at the end of this place or the other island.**

"It seems Momotaros hates that Sieg a lot," Ren said.

"If I guess it is that Sieg should act as someone proud of himself and believes himself superior to the others imagin and acuta commo if he were a prestigious prince" said Nora

"Like Schneezing," Yang said.

"Hey!" Shout Weiss

 **Kurt: shouldn't we look for him?**

 **Momotaros: nah he'll be fine! That bastard is tough as a rock, besides we need to locate and find a city, who knows what strange creatures lurks in this forest.**

"Or worse ... Grimms," Nora said.

 ***GROWL***

 **Kurt: please tell me that was kintaros snoring….. *as he was sweating***

 **Ryuutaros: or maybe Momotaros hungry tummy hehehe~**

 **Momotaros: Shut It ya Brat!**

 ***SMACK***

 **Ryuutaros: OWW! Kurty! Baka Momotaros smack me in the head! *holding his head because of the pain***

 **Momotaros: How dare you call Kurt to defend you!**

 **Urataros: SShhh senpai be quiet…**

 **Momotaros: But he-**

 **Kurt: guys be quiet!**

 ***GRWOLLLL***

 **Then out of the Bushes jump some huge dark figures in front of them. They froze at the white masked monstrous like werewolf who stood on their legs, albeit in a slouch and muscular, they have a pitch black fur and red eyes. Their heads appear made out of bones and display a skull like fractures**

The group tensed when worrying that Kurt and the taros were not conditions and the equipment to fight against a grimm

"Damn ... Beowulf's," Yang said worriedly. "Now you'd better start running Kurt."

 ***GRROOWWLLL…***

 **Kurt: t the heck are those Urataros? * Practically scared right now***

 **Urataros: I -It's an S- Some kind of new breed of werewolves?!**

 **Urataros said, clearly not sure.**

 **Momotaros: it's like those werewolves from twilight!**

"Do not tell me about that movie," Yang said.

"It can't be that bad." Weiss said, not having seen it.

"It is that bad." Everyone said.

 **Ryuutaros: Nah… those are a bunch of huge dogs with steroids, if you want real werewolves go watch the Underworld franchise, those are true werewolves~.**

"It's true ... that if they are real werewolves," said Jaune, he adore that saga of movies

 **Momotaros: SHUT IT YA BRAT!**

 **The Beowolves begins to slowly approaches them, with their fangs ready to bite and claws ready to rip some flesh.**

 **Urataros: Oh, dear, I think they'll going to attack us…**

 **Momotaros: yeah! no shit Sherlock! How come I didn't figure that out?! *sarcastically said***

 **Ruutaros: what are we gonna do? *who's scared right now too***

 **Then Kurt got in front of the 3 taros while holding Kintaros in his arm, which makes them surprised at the sudden action of their master.**

 **Kurt: guys get ready! *he positioned himself in a fighting stance***

"Oh, he's going to fight them ... that's bravery," Yang said - "Well done Kurt!"

"I admire that ..." said Weiss

"I just hope he does not get hurt," Pyrrha said.

 **Momotaros: Kurt? 'I see… so he's planning on fighting them'**

 **Kurt: when I give, you guys the signal! Run as fast as you can like your life depends on it! *as he was sweating hard***

 **Momotaros: 'or not.' *he sweatdropped***

"I take it back," said Weiss as everyone had a drop of sweat

"It's pathetic," Nora said.

 **Kurt: I hoped this works…**

 **The Beowolves growled and was about to attack them.**

 **Kurt: Oh my god is that Scarlet Johansson?! *he pointed behind them***

""who?" They all said confused

 **The Beowolves didn't look at what kurt said, none of the grimms were fooled, except for**

 **Urataros: WHERE?!**

 **Him.**

 ***SMACK***

 **Urataros: OOWW! Senpai!**

 **Momotaros: Idiot!**

"Although this is not the right situation ... it was fun" Yang said with a laugh as the others smiled

 **Urataros: what? It's scarlet Johansson for crying out load!**

 **Ryuutaros: nah it's "thinking out loud" not "crying out loud" and I'm pretty sure it wasn't scarlet Johansson who sang that.**

 ***SMACK***

 **Ryuutaros: OOWW! BAKA MOMOTAROS!**

 **MOMOTAROS: YA A FREAKING IDIOT TOO!**

 **As the 3 taros started Fighting again Kurt was practically scared to shit right now, because his plan was not working and the taros was not helping at all, he look at the beowolves who was still coming at them as he tries again with a different approach.**

 **Kurt: …..Oh my god is that Caesar Milan?! *he pointed behind them again***

 **The Beowolves just stared at him**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But this time they looked at the direction where Kurt pointed at.**

 **When they look the Beowolves Growled loader when the place kurt pointed at was nothing to see but a bunch of trees and little nevermore chirping.**

 **When they turn back at them, kurt and the taros were gone, only leaving message written in the ground saying.**

 **'SAYONARA BITCHES' – Momotaros and Co.**

"Oh god! Pfff ... I can not stop laughing" Yang said laughing loudly as everyone laughed

"Beowolfs Idiots" mocked Nora

"I can not believe that worked," laughed Weiss joining in with laughter.

"I love the part of the note ... it's hilarious" said Jaune

"Oh wow ... that was fun" said Pyrrha

"* Laugh * It hurts me so much to laugh" said Ruby putting her hand on her chest

Ren and Blake were the only ones who did not laugh as loudly as they did but they had a fun smile

 **"GRROAWWWRRR!" in cue the beowolves Give Chase to the Taros and Kurt**

 **Kurt: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO WRITE THAT MOMOTAROS?! *as he was running holding a sleeping kintaros***

 **Momotaros: Ghahahahahahaha!**

 **Ryuutaros: hahahahahahhahahaha!~**

 **Urataros: *who was just giggling***

 **Kurt: seriously guys that just makes them angrier!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But heck it was actually funny *as Kurt started to laugh as well***

"Yes it is," Yang said, wiping a tear from laughing

 **Momotaros: I know right hahahaha! UUGH-**

 **Momotaros Slipped and fell on the ground colliding with Kurt and Kintaros who still in his arm, then followed by Urataros and Ryuutaros. It was like a Domino effect.**

 **All: UUgghh….**

 **As Kintaros finally woke up.**

 **Kintaros: Yawn* hhmm? What happen?**

 **Urataros: hey Kin -chan it's nice that your awake….aagghh..**

 **Kintaros: Seriously what happen? And why are you all on the ground?**

 **Kurt: long story…ouch…**

 **Ryuutaros: baka momotaros..uughh…**

 **Momotaros: not my fault there was a fricking bump in the road..ooww..**

 **Kurt: ummm Guys.**

 **Momotaros: what?**

 **As they look the Beowolves who were chasing them surrounded them and block all of their chance of escaping.**

"This is bad ... now" said Ruby - "I wish our versions came to help Kurt"

 **Momotaros: oohh….**

 **Kintaros: ok what are these Creatures? *he crossed his arms***

 **As the rest of the gang stands up.**

 **Ryuutaros: They're Werewolves in a cosplay!~**

 **Urataros: no, they're just some kind of new breed werewolves**

 **Kintaros: like in the twilight movie?**

 **Momotaros: Nah! Those are a bunch of huge dogs with steroids, if you want real werewolves go watch the Underworld franchised, those are true werewolves.** ***as he said it proudly***

"Hey, that's what Ryutaros said, red smug demon!" Said Weiss frowning

"It seems to take too much care of that Imagin," Yang whispered to the group.

"Yep," they all said.

 **Kintaros: Oohh I see. Thank you for the information Peach.**

 **Momotaros: heh. *he smirk* it was nothing.**

 **Ryuutaros: OI. *looking at Momotaros in deadpanned expression***

 **Kurt: well its looks like we can't escape them… *a hint of losing hope***

"Come on Kurt do not give up hope, you can!" Yang encouraged

"Yes, Kurt, encouraged," said Ruby.

 **Momotaros: well if I'm going down! I'm going down while taking ya fleabag mutts with me! *as he summons his red sword named Momotarosword ***

 **Urataros: well, I haven't flirt with any girls in this world yet so why not fight to the death *he summons Uratarod a rod with hexagonal blades at each end * let's go senpai! Kin-Chan and Ryuuta!**

 **Kintaros: My strength will make you all cry! *He summons a giant battle axe named the Kintaros Axe ***

 **Ryuutaros: ne ne ne Werewolves!~ Can I shoot you guys? *he summons a shotgun named the Ryuvolver * what, can't hear you!**

 **Kurt who was astonished by the bravery of his taros taking on the beowolves even if they are in a disadvantage, then he remembered his beating from the thugs and being save by Ryan. If any day he will fight for the first time in his life this was that day, he will die while fighting rather than die being not able to do anything or help his taros.**

 **Kurt: uncle peter….**

 **He then remembered his beloved uncle who took him and raise him like he was his own child ever since his parent's funeral, he recalls all the good memories he had with his uncle from the day he was sleeping in his uncle's house to the day he received a present from his uncle that was the den- o Denga**

 **Kurt: wait a minute! *he looks at his waist* The Den- O belt was still attach to it as well as the weapons. Kurt then look at his taros who were waiting for the Beowolves to strike.**

 **Kurt: 'if my plush toys taros became real… does my Den -O Belt/Driver becomes real too?' *as he touches the belt he notices it was not plastic but real metal* 'so it is real now! So, that means….'**

"It's time to be a hero," Nora said.

"If what happens to his toys is true then, he could become a Kamen rider!" Said Ruby

"Let's go!, Kurt do it!," Yang encouraged.

 **Kurt Grab the Rider Pass unclipped it, looking at it in doubt but what chances that he got left, so no choice, kurt just swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt.**

 **A sound was heard coming from the belt which grab the attention of the taros and beowolves.**

 **White pixels came out of the belt and forming up on Kurt. Kurt was now in a black bodysuit with a chest plate in black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like a train tracks. The Helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black visor in the eyes.** **This was the Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form.**

"It worked!" Shout Ruby as everyone smiled

"One minute, where are the other pieces of armor?" Said Weiss realizing that he had no more pieces of armor as they saw him in the intro

"Maybe that's the basic form," Blake said.

"So ... how do I access the form we saw in the opening?" Yang said

"Maybe the Taros is the key for Kurt to get the new armor," Nora said.

"That could be a possibility," Ren said.

"There will only be one way of knowing and it is to continue to see" said Pyrrha

 **Kurt: oh my….**

 **Ryuutaros: Wooaahh!~~**

 **Kintaros: Isn't that the?**

 **Urataros: I see, so the Belt around Kurt's waist becomes real too**

 **Momotaros: Holy Smokes!**

 **Kurt was inwardly having a fangasm** **;** **he had become Kamen Rider Den -O! He wanted to scream in joy and hug all his taros. But that didn't matter at the moment** **;** **he had some butts to kick, except he wasn't the one who's doing the kicking! So, with smile hidden inside the helmet, he look at the taros.**

 **Kurt: hey Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryuuta!** **You guys ready to kick some Mutt asses?**

 **The Taros was Surprised at what Kurt said, but it was replaced by Smiles from Ryuutaros and Urataros, a smirk from Momotaros and a nod from kintaros.**

 **Momotaros: do ya have to ask?**

 **Kurt: well then! *as he presses the red button on the belt* Lets do this thing!**

 **Which soon played an electric keyboard kind of tune similar to the Sound the Denliner possess was heard coming from the belt and the logo from white then turned into red.**

 **Kurt: HENSHIN! *he swipes the Rider pass in front of his belt***

 **SWORD FORM!**

 **That moment Momotaros was starting to glow red and became transparent.**

 **Momotaros: Alright! Let's Go! T**

 **hen Momotaros just jumps into Kurt like he was possessing him.**

"Woh" everyone said surprised at what just happened ...

"It seems that Nora was right" said Jaune

"I always have it" Nora smiled

"Oh this is exciting," squealed Ruby

 **Soon red pieces of additional armor then appeared on his shoulders and chest as well as black armor trimmed in yellow snapped to his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and snapped onto the front before splitting in two, the points extending to become antennae and the two halves of the peach now resembling eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den -O Sword Form.**

 **Den- O SF: "Ore Sanjou!" *striking a pose***

"So cool!" Shout Ruby with stars in the eyes

"Incredible but what does it mean?" Said Jaune

A note appeared ...

"Oren sanjou: I arrived!" Blake read - "If I have to guess that should be his catchphrase"

"It's good" Yang said.

 **(BGM Play: CLIMAX JUMP by AAA)**

"I like the song gives me motivation" said Ruby feeling the music

"Although it would be nice to know what it means since it is spoken in another language," said Weiss

A disc appeared with a note ...

"Here they have a disc with a music video with the songs of Kamen rider Den-o with subtitles so that they understand it, signature Magna" read Jaune

"Ooh, I want to hear them," Nora said.

 **Urataros: Alright Senpai!**

 **Ryuutaros: OI!** **Momotaros Leaves some for us will you! *as he jumps happily***

 **Kintaros: hhmm! *he nodded***

 **Den- O SF was getting pieces of equipment from his belt and placed them together**

 **Den-O SF: Let me tell you something ya crazy Mutts. From the Beginning to the End, I'm starting with a climax!**

 **Den -O SF explained before forming a sword from pieces of equipment. He got into a combat stance.**

"Oh" said Ruby drooling from the beautiful weapon that has Den-o

"Ruby," Yang said, snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face.

"What happened?" Said Ruby reacting

"You were fantasizing about guns again," Yang said.

"I'm sorry" said Ruby embarrassed - "I can not help it, that weapon is so amazing ... I may be able to get ideas to improve my Crescent Rose so that I have different modes ... if I only had the plans of DenGasher"

Suddenly a few planes appear in front of them and take them when they were opened the planes of the weapon of Den-o and a note of Magna - "Consider my gift"

Ruby smiled and kept them for later-"Thank you, Magna"

 **Den- O SF: Let me show ya how a Kamen Rider Den -O Fights!**

 **One Beowolve attacks Den O SF while the others Attacks the 3 other Taros.**

 **Kurt: 'Momotaros, Let's GO!'**

 **Den- O SF nodded.**

 **Den- O SF: Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze! *He announced before charging himself***

 **He slashed the Charging Beowolve in the chest before slashing it some more. Just as he finished it with one final strike, Some Beowolves became furious. As two charges at him.**

 **Den- O SF: You all want some too?! Bring it on then Bitches!**

 **When the two beowolves jumps to attack him. He stabbed one in the gut before decapitating another attacker from behind. More beowolves appeared and attack aswell, Den O SF just slashes them effortly while having fun.**

 **Den- O SF: Take this! And some of that! And Another of this! Some of that also! *He yelled before fighting and slashing more***

 **Ryuutaros: He's getting hype Turtle -Chan! *as he fired his gun to some beowolves***

 **Urataros: indeed! *Stab a beowolve on its chest* I just hope he left some for us before we possessed Kurt and henshin too.**

 **Kintaros: Hmp! I want to henshin now, before he finishes all of them! Just then**

 **Kintaros became yellowy transparent and stepped up.**

 **Kintaros: Peach! Let me have some fun! *Kintaros announced before jumping into Den- O SF***

 **Just then Momotaros was ejected out of the body while the light on the belt turned from red to yellow. Den -O presses the yellow button and a calming instrumental music can be heard then he Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt.**

"Good, another mode," Nora said excitedly.

 **The visor disappeared and the armor rearranged itself. The backside armor soon switched to the front and red to the back. Just then an axe with yellow sides slid down the silver line on the helmet. Soon the yellow pieces opened up and went down to the eyes, becoming the new visor. This was Kamen Rider Den O Axe Form.**

 **Den- O AF: *cracked his neck* My Strength had made you cry! *he announced then he throws some tissues on the ground* Here, wipe your tears with these!**

"That catchphrase is better than Momotaros," Yang said.

"Maybe I can use it," murmured Nora imagined her to say.

 **Momotaros: Ya Fucking Dumbass bear! Don't do that so suddenly!**

 **Ryuuta: No Fair! *he whined***

 **Urataros: Kin- Chan!**

 **Den -O AF rearranged the DenGasher to form it into an axe.**

Ruby squealed at the sight of the weapon switch modes

 **Den -O AF: Sorry Kurt- Dono for possessing you so suddenly.**

 **Kurt: 'it's okay Kintaros, let's just kill these Werewolves'**

 **Den -O AF: Okay! *he got into Fighting***

 **He was Chopping through the Beowolves just as merciless as Momotaros did. He slashed and Chops a few of them before one was coming at him from behind. Den O AF looked behind and palm strike him in the chest so hard that it went far away and killed it thanks to the force the palm strike unleashed. He grabbed one beowolve on the ground and threw it into a few more of them.**

"He's really strong ... I want to fight him if my other me finds him," said Yang

Ruby moaned at another change of armor but made others worry

"Oh boy." Yang said looking at Ruby.

 **He soon dived into the pile and began fighting them as if he was wrestling them before getting up and getting his axe and slicing through them. Ryuutaros was jumping up and down and wanted to henshin too.**

Weiss could not help but squeal slightly so cute acting Ryutaros

 **Ryuutaros: I can't take it anymore!**

 **Ryuutaros became Purplely Transparent**

 **Ryuutaros: Oi, Kuma- chan! Kuma- chan! I want to henshin too! *he announced before jumping into Den O***

 **Den- O AF: No wait, Ryuuta !**

 **But before he could finish, he was already out of Den- O's body. He presses the Purple button and a Hip hop Instrumental sound can be heard then he Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt And the Logo turns from yellow into purple.**

 **GUN FORM!**

 **The yellow armor went back to its original position but the red chest plate folded out and turned inside out before being attached on. Just then the axe visor disappeared leaving room for a new one. Just then the head of a purple Chinese dragon appeared down the railing of the helmet before parts of it unfolded turning it into a V shape visor.** **This was Kamen Rider Den- O Gun Form**

"It's so beautiful." Ruby breathed as Yang wiped the drool from Ruby's mouth.

"I'm worried about Ruby." Said Yang

"We all are." Said Blake

 **Den -O GF: is it okay I kill you guys? *as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at the Beowolves like a gun* can't hear your Answer!**

"I like the catchphrase of Ryutaros" said Weiss

 **Kintaros: Don't do that Ryuuta!**

 **Momotaros: oh, ya felt that? Because that's what I felt after you suddenly jump into Kurt's body!**

 **Den -O GF soon transformed the DenGasher into a gun. Den O GF then started shooting but some of the Beowolves managed to reach him. He dodged them in a dancing manner before shooting at them with bullets. He jumped on one of them and started spinning around while shooting at the same time. He jumped off and shot the Beowolve that he was on.**

"Ahhhhh..." Ruby moaned, getting Yang, and the rest of the readers worried for Ruby.

 **Soon about five more appeared**

 **Den -O GF: Alright Come to Ryuutaros! *he effortlessly shot them all in the head***

 **A few more Beowolves appears. Den- O GF proceeded to shoot them all but they started to gang up on him.**

 **Den -O GF: You guys are really annoying!**

 **Urataros: Hey Ryuuta chan! How about we switch? I want some actions too you know!**

 **Den -O GF: OK!**

"At least he asked for permission for his change" said Pyrrha

 **Urataros becomes bluely transparent and jumps into Den -O, ejecting Ryuutaros out in the process. He presses the Blue button and an Oceanic Instrumental sound can be heard this time and then he Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt and the Logo turns from purple to Blue.**

 **ROD FORM!**

 **Den O changed again and this time the red armor parts went back to the rear, the yellow pieces spilt apart and became shoulder pads, and a blue chest plate was left on. The Gun visor disappeared and a blue turtle with orange lenses took its place. The head and legs folded while the arms are moved upwards forming the new visor. This is Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form.**

 **He rearranged the DenGasher in the form of a staff and laid it on his shoulder.**

"This is soooooo cool." Ruby breathed, her face turning red.

 **Den O RF: Hey… Mind if I reel you guys in?**

"It sounds more like a line for flirting," Yang said, thinking a little.

"But according to the situation sounds good" said Jaune

 **The Beowolves attacks again, Den- O RF stabbed his staff into one of the Grimm monster in the chest before flinging him in the air thus exploding him. Den -O RF then proceeded to fight the rest of them. He strikes at them from in front and rear. Den O RF even used his staff as a javelin. He pulled the staff out and continued fighting all of them. While this was happening the other taros was killing most half of the beowolves, It didn't take that long before there was only one left.**

"Kill the all!" Nora shouted, with Ren pulling her back into her seat.

 **Den -O RF: alright, Let's proceed to finish this up!**

 **Momotaros: Oi! Oi! You're getting ahead of yourself Turtle!**

 **By then Momotaros ran up to him.**

 **Momotaros: Don't hog my climax! *He then jumped into Den O***

 **SWORD FORM!**

 **He went back into his Sword Form as Urataros jumps out and landed to the side with the others.**

 **Urataros: Senpai!**

 **Ryuutaros: No Fair! how come he gets the finisher?! *he pouted***

 **Kintaros: it is because it's his Climax. *he crossarmed himself***

 **Den- O SF looked at the one last remaining Beowolves, who was growling angrily at him, Den- O SF was transforming the staff back into a sword.**

"It's time for the finishing move," Nora said more excitedly.

Ruby kept screaming, hoping to see that moment

 **Den -O SF: Now to take my climax! *He announced as he got his pass and placed it in front of his belt***

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **Red energy flowed from it and into the sword. The blade then flew out of and floated in the air.**

 **Den- O SF: Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 1!**

 **Den- O SF then swung the bladeless sword towards the Beowolve. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the little yellow machine. He did it one more time before doing an overhead slash destroying the monster.** **And with that the Beowolve exploded.**

"EXPLOSIONS!" Nora cheered.

"Uh, Ruby? Are you okay?" said Yang to her sister

Everyone looked at Ruby to see her face was a really deep shade of red,

"I... had one incident " she said

Everyone turned red at that and looked away.

Ruby went to her drawer and took a ... you know and went to the bathroom ... After a few minutes she came back although she was still red in the face she orgasmed just by looking at a bunch of different weapons and armor.

Without saying a word they resumed the episode

 **Den- O SF: Like I said, from the Beginning till End, I'm at my climax!**

 **he said with pride, resting the Den O Grasher sword on his shoulder.**

 **Urataros: Seriously senpai…..**

 **Kintaros: I could have said something better…**

 **Ryuutaros: MUUH! Next time we fight! I'm doing the finisher!**

 **Den- O SF: Shut it ya damn Bastards!** **And once again, they started arguing then turn it into a brawl.**

 **Which Den- O SF won of course, since he is still in wearing the armor.**

 **Den -O SF: Gahahahahha I won!**

 **Urataros: uugghh…. Cheater…**

 **Kintaros: you have..** **no.. shame…**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka momotaros….**

 **Kurt: 'hehehehe well atleast we won'**

 **Momotaros jumps out of Den O body who reverted back to kurt, dismissing the armor, kurt meanwhile transformed into its 4 forms drops on the ground, feeling the exhaustion of transforming 4 time**

"I must feel a great burden on his body to change so ... he worked hard," said Pyrrha

"But at least he's alive and not being eaten by the grimm," said Yang

 **Kurt: uugghh… I cant feel my body…. Ouch..**

 **Urataros: hhmm….. maybe it would be best if kurt chan transform one pre day?**

 **Momotaros: Agree with ya there turtle.**

 **Kintaros: it would be wise to rest, we had a very long day…**

 **Urataros: yes, I support your decision kin -cha- RYUUTA CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT STICK AGAIN?**

 **The 3 taros look at the Purple chibi who was poking kurt again with another pointy stick, since kurt couldn't move, he coulnt do anything just lay on the ground and let Ryuutaros poke his cheek.**

"Ryuuta" scolded Weiss but could not get angry since he was so cute

 **Ryuutaros: I'm just making sure that kurty is still awake?**

 **Momotaros: That's it! You're getting a Smack in the ass!**

 **Ryuutaros: uh oh…**

 **With that Ryuutaros started to run, Momotaros and Urataros chases him leaving Kurt with Kintaros who immediately sleeping.**

 **Kurt:….haahh I hope Uncle Peter is alright…**

 **-NEAR THE END OF THE FOREST-**

 **\- NIGHTIME-**

 **The Group were walking at the end of the forest, luckily then found the city, as they enter Kurt who was being possessed by momotaros was amazed by the sight in the city during the night.**

 **Kurt: 'wooaahh….'**

 **M -Kurt: I'll say, this world isn't so bad…..**

 **When possessed by Momotaros, M Kurt appearance has slight changes. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it.**

"He looks like a delinquent," Weiss said.

"I see it looks very attractive," Yang said.

"What will the other taros be like when they use Kurt's body?" Said Jaune

"Maybe we'll know soon enough," Blake said.

 **Urataros: indeed… oohh! I can see a night club from here! *he peeks from M -Kurt Shoulder***

 **Besides M- Kurt was Kintaros who was holding Ryuutaros hand so the Purple chibi doesn't wander off on his own.**

 **Ryuutaros: say Kuma -Chan, what is a nightclub?**

 **Kintaros: you are still too young to know that ryuuta.**

"If I do not want you to be contaminated with that garbage that is in those places" Weiss support the yellow imagin

 **Ryuutaros just tilted his head in confusion.**

 **Urataros: Say everyone! why don't we go and grab something to eat first I'm starving**

 **M- Kurt: yeah... I could use some coffee right now**

 **Kintaros: indeed, me too!**

 **Ryuutaros: Say Kurty!~ can we eat at a fast food restaurant here! I want some toys!~**

 **Kurt: 'sure thing ryuuta' M Kurt: Alright! Let's go grab ourselves some Foods!**

 **Taros: YEAH!**

 **M -Kurt was walking at a pedestrian lane, he didn't noticed an incoming High Speeding Motorcycle that was about to hit him.**

 **?: HEY WATCH OUT!**

 **M -Kurt: hhmm? What the**

 ***CRASH***

"Ouch"-The group closed their eyes at this but immediately the driver's voice sounded familiar

 **M -Kurt: GYYAAHHH! *as he was send Flying***

 **The Motorcycle rams into M- Kurt, Momotaros jumps out of Kurt's Body and went straight to the Trash Can and Kurt just flies half way and crash at the asphalt with a THUD, but still in one piece and only a few Bruises**

"It's a relief" Yang sighed - "When you see the idiot who did this, I'll beat him up"

 **Kurt: uugghh…. That's going to leave a mark...**

 **Driver: Hey you okay?**

The group widened their eyes when recognizing the voice above all Yang

"Oh, shit," Yang said when she recognized the voice ... it was her own.

 **The Driver offered her hand to help Kurt stand up.**

 **Kurt: *he took the hand and stands* yeah I'm…fine?**

 **Kurt just stared at the driver who hits him and Momotaros, at first, he thought that it was a guy who were driving the vehicle but instead he saw was a teenage girl about his age She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head.** **She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.**

"I believe that world if you know how to describe me ... I must congratulate you for capturing my beauty" said Yang

"Yang, you're lucky you did not hurt Kurt for driving like that," Ruby said.

"Hey! he crosses the street without seeing on both sides ... he has some of the blame ... well more than Momotaros since he is possessing the body of Kurt" said Yang

 **Kurt noticed that the girl was staring at him too like she was checking him out or something, since her eyes were looking at all of his body parts, probably to know it he was injured or not, yet for some reasons he feels like he is being violated but kurt let it slide, Talk about being a MAN.**

 **Kurt: umm…. Are you okay?**

 **Girl: huh? Oh sorry kind of space out back there *as she scratches the back of her head and blushing***

 **Kurt: 'so she was actually checking me out!' well anyway you probably should look when you're driving so this accident wouldn't have happen, lucky for me I only got bruises… and some scratches I think?**

 **Girl: yeah I should, sorry by the way…**

 **Kurt: nah it's good, like I said I only got small bruises *he smiled at her***

 **Girl: but still we better patch up those with some bandages..**

 **Kurt: hhmm... Guess your right**

 **Yang: oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself * she offer her hands* I'm Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long.**

 **Kurt: *Kurt shakes her hand* Hello, my name is Kurt, Kurt Thomas.**

 **Yang: nice to meet you Kurt *she beamed him with a grin***

 **Kurt: Likewise, Yang *he smiled while blushing a bit***

"If I usually make the boys blush when they see me," Yang said - "But I like with he does"

"So you like it," Ruby said.

"It looks nice and who knows just like the other Blake happened with that detective it is possible that me and Kurt be a couple" said Yang honestly

"He's not my boyfriend," Blake said, blushing.

"It will be and I'll win that bet," Yang said.

Blake looked at her before sighing from exhaustion.

 **BACK WITH THE TAROS-**

 **Urataros, Ryuutaros and Kintaros was standing and staring at the Trash can where Momotaros was send flying into, only his legs was showing off at the top of the trash.**

 **Urataros: you alright in there senpai?**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **No response.**

 **Kintaros: you want us to get you out of there?**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **No response**

 **Ryuutaros: how's the smell from the inside Momotaros?**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **Momotaros: JUST GET ME FUCKING OUT OF HERE! YA FUCKING BASTARDS!**

 **Urataros: *sighed* well, you heard him And with that,**

 **the 3 taros help Momotaros out of the Trash.**

The screen turns black as the episode ends ...

"It was fun," Yang said.

"If it was all ... wow, I do not have the words to describe them," Nora said.

"I liked your armor," Ruby said.

"I like to play you, I think he's my favorite character," Weiss said.

"I liked Kintaros," Jaune said.

"Urataros was not bad either," said Yang

"Momotaros can be vilento but it is fun in a certain way" said Blake

[I'm glad you liked it] said Magna on the screen

"Hey Magna thanks for the gift" said Ruby

[No Ruby problem] said Magna - [Then you want to see more?]

"Yeah," said Ruby as the others nodded.

[I am glad to hear them] Magna smiled as the following chapter was soon to begin ... but leave them for the next chapter

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	2. AVISO

Hola a todos...

Si esperaron un capitulo lamento la noticias que no lo es...

Saben, cuando inicie con esto me sentí feliz...encontré una nueva forma de expresarme, de mostrar mis ideas y que la gente le fascine pero...

*snif* Últimamente eh tenido problemas, como mantener vivas mis historias para el agrado de ustedes pero ya no puedo...

no puedo con esto, es demasiado...

Ya es difícil tener nuevas ideas...llegue al punto de casi pedir a alguien más en darme ideas y en el peor de los casos tome ideas de otras ideas...

cuando me entere ya era muy tarde y no retrocedí...y ya la culpa ya me comió y no pedo seguir con esto...

He perdido mi magia en crear nuevas ideas...

he perdido mi voluntad de ser un escritor...

No me malinterpreten, no estoy abandonando este sitio...solamente necesito cosas que pensar

Estoy hasta el punto de dar en adopción varias de mis historias pero no quiero... aun puedo hacer algo pero no sé que hacer...

mi historias pierden su toque...mi ingles es una mierdad y yo...

no puedo más...

aun estaré en este sitio viendo grandes trabajos que nacen...

encontrarme a mi mismo y recuperar la emoción que perdi cuando inicie con esto...

Esto no es adiós...es un hasta luego...

espero que no me odien pero entiendan que esto es algo que debi haber sacado de mi pecho hace mucho tiempo

gracias...por estos dos años que compartimos...

pero mi viaje tendrá que detenerse...

no sé cuando volveré pero les prometo que será pronto...

Cuídense... se despide Magna Ryunoid

* * *

Hello everyone...

If they waited for a chapter I regret the news that it is not ...

You know, when I started with this, I felt happy ... I found a new way of expressing myself, of showing my ideas and of people fascinating but ...

* Snif * Lately I've had problems, like keeping my stories alive to your liking but I can not ...

I can not do this, it's too ...

It is difficult to have new ideas ... I get to the point of almost asking someone else to give me ideas and in the worst case I take ideas of other ideas ...

When I found out it was too late and I did not back down ... and already the guilt already ate me and I do not ask to continue with this ...

I have lost my magic in creating new ideas ...

I have lost my will to be a writer ...

Do not get me wrong, I'm not leaving this place ... I just need things to think about

I'm about to give up some of my stories but I do not want ... I can still do something but I do not know what to do ...

My stories lose their touch ... my English is a shit and I ...

I can not anymore...

I will still be on this site watching great works that are born ...

Find myself and recover the emotion I lost when I start with this ...

This is not goodbye ... it's a bye ...

I hope they do not hate me but understand that this is something that should have taken from my chest a long time ago

Thanks ... for these two years that we share ...

But my trip will have to stop ...

I do not know when I'll be back but I promise it will be soon ...

Take care ... Magna Ryunoid says goodbye


	3. good notice

**Buenas noticias pero tambien una mala**

 **Hola a todos, buenos días, tardes o noches para todos mis queridos lectores que están leyendo esta noticia...**

 **Primero que todos gracias por su confianza y su ayuda y todos aquellos que confian en mi y han dado sus apoyos y/o ideas a mis fics...**

 **luego de pensarlo decidi algo que les va a alegrar...**

 **...**

 **NO VOY ABANDONAR FANFICTION!**

 **Así es, me canse de esos troll que me han estado cansando y los que dicen que mi gramática apesta...**

 **pues saben, al diablos con ellos...**

 **estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y no voy a rendirme...puedo aceptar algunos como saber que debo mejorar pero no quiero que me lo repintas mil veces...**

 **ya lo sé y estoy mejorando...**

 **así mis amigos decidí dar una segunda oportunidad a esto pero hay una pequeña mala noticias...**

 **no estaré actualizando constantemente cualquiera de mis historias debido que la universidad me esta exigiendo más osas y eso acorte mis tiempos para tener ideas y crear nuevos capítulos...**

 **por eso pido paciencia lectores...**

 **Aprovechen estos tiempos para decirme que piensan y recomendarme series, animes, peliculas que vea para ya sea ganar ideas para mis historias o para que nazcan nuevas historias que nadie más hizo...**

 **pero como dije tomara mucho tiempo para cuando pueda actualizar mis historias...**

 **quizas haya más avances en las vacaciones de invierno...y para decirles lectores de estados unidos u otras áreas...yo soy chileno y mi clima es diferente al de ustedes,, invierno se aplica en Junio- Julio... para que entiendadn...**

 **bien este mensaje como el anterior se borraran una vez que haga el siguiente capitulo de una de mis historias...**

 **les deseo lo mejor a todos y gracias por ayudarme...**

 **los quiero...**

 **atentamente...el guerrero dragón, Magna Ryunoid!**

* * *

 **Good news but also bad**

 **Hello everyone, good morning, afternoon or evening for all my dear readers who are reading this news ...**

 **First of all thank you for your trust and your help and all those who trust me and have given your support and / or ideas to my fics ...**

 **After thinking, I decided something that will make them happy ...**

 **...**

 **I DO NOT GO ABANDONING FANFICTION !**

 **That's right, I get tired of those trolls who have been tiring me and those who say my grammar stinks ...**

 **They know, the devil with them ...**

 **I'm doing what I like and I will not give up ... I can accept some how to know that I must improve but I do not want you to tell me a thousand times ...**

 **I already know and am improving ...**

 **So my friends decided to give a second chance to this but there is a little bad news ...**

 **I will not be constantly updating any of my stories because the university is demanding more bears and that shorten my time to have ideas and create new chapters ...**

 **That's why I beg readers.**

 **Take advantage of these times to tell me what you think and recommend me series, anime, movies you see to either win ideas for my stories or to be born new stories that no one else did ...**

 **But as I said it will take a long time to update my stories ...**

 **Perhaps there is more progress in the winter holidays ... and to tell readers from the United States or other areas ... I am Chilean and my climate is different from yours, winter applies in June-July ... so that Understood**

 **Well this message like the previous one will be erased once I make the next chapter of one of my stories ...**

 **I wish the best to all and thank you for helping me ...**

 **I love you...**

 **Attentively ... the dragon warrior, Magna Ryunoid!**


	4. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
